Lost and Found
by secrethearts
Summary: On a tragic night a child is lost, but maybe found on a not so chance meeting on a road with a dark haired lord.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone I am FINALLY writing a story. A phone just doesn't work for these kind of things, a tablet does THANK YOU SANTA!**

A lone soldier and his horse raced through a fog infested wood to a gloomy and run down castle surrounded by a steep trench. In the misty moon light the castle almost seems abandoned, but lights in the upper windows said otherwise. The soldier dismounts his tired steed and ran toward the doors, through the endless hallway and to the large double doors at the end. The soldier hesitated at those doors knowing his master did not like to be disturbed so late, although the message he has will surely be requested at the quickest time.

The soldier took a DEEP breath and pushed the heavy doors open, bravely dwelling deep into the room as far as the light from the still open doors would carry. Kneeling at the last bit of light the soldier stared fearfully into the never ending darkness that seemed to hover around even with the light from the hallway.

Taking another calming breath that didn't seem to help he called out," S-s-sire?"

The man almost jumped back when an enormous eye appeared in the gloom.

**"Who dare disturbs my resting?**" a booming voice threatens.

"I-i-it is I S-s-sire. R-r-returning from m-m-my m-mission", stammered the man as he bowed lower.

The eye moved closer, staring impatiently at the quivering form, "**Well?"**

Looking up but looking anywhere then at the menacing eye, "T-t-the c-c-child is to be b-b-born i-i-in the fort n-n-night".

"**Hahahahahaha**", a dark laugh shook the room. **"Perfect absolutely perfect!"**

"S-s-sire?"

**"On the blood moon, what a PERFECT time to rid that man of all he loves. Hahahahaha!"**

The man slumped in relief seeing his master was happy. Getting up to leave a whistling noise and a flash of silver was all the man saw before he slumped to the ground dead. The eye looked boringly at the blood dripping from his blade, but started laughing again when plans for the future massacre was to come. Looking over at a portrait on a far wall, the eye flashed his menacing, sharp teeth.

"**You think you can be rid of ME? Think again... old friend**", watching as the blood dripped from the blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone took me FOREVER to figure out how to upload a new chapter(blush)**

**Anyways onto the story**

The battle had been going on for a while, but it seemed the defending team was slowly pushing the attackers away. At least that's what they wanted them to think, unbeknownst to them the real enemy was already inside.

It had been a long 5 hours with nothing but screaming both outside and in the room that a particular king with red eyes, long red hair, red fox eyes and nine, long tails was nervously pacing outside of the closed door. Kyuubi paced to and fro with his right hand man Kakashi as he looked both boredly and nervously as his king walked back and forth.

He cringed as another agonizing scream came from the closed door. His queen/mate having been in labour for the past 6 hours.

"What is taking so long?"

"These things take time your Majesty, the baby will come when its ready," Kakashi spoke up with confidence.

"But Minato is a human! He's not meant to have children, especially a half demon child," he spoke with worry, " He could die!"

"I know but-"

Just then the castle shook as a soldier came around the corner with blood dripping down a wound on his head, " Your Majesty the enemy is slowly being drawn back we wish for your assistance!"

Kyuubi cringed as another scream radiated from the closed off room, " OK, but we MUST be quick. Kakashi come with me, you," pointing at the guard, " stay here."

The man solutes as Kyuubi ran down the hall with Kakashi close behind. When they disappeared around the corner, the soldier grinned, " that was to easy, you have gotten careless in your old age my friend."

The man approached the door and opened it as another cry was heard and then a little one right after. "So the child is here? Wonderful"

Entering he lost his disguise to reveal long black hair, sickly pale skin and sinister yellow eyes with purple around them to look more snake like. The occupants of the room immediately moved to defend the man on the bed but were easily knocked out being healers not soldiers. The snake man approached as the man with blonde hair, tired blue eyes and sweaty tanny/pale skin looked at him with hate.

"Orochimaru."

"Hello Minato, why as beautiful as ever I see even after giving birth," looking in the basin by the window at the sleeping baby, " Such a shame. A boy with his daddy's looks. Red hair, and..." The baby opened his eyes." Oh look red eyes too! Haha."

" Don't please!" Minato begged as Orochimaru drew his sword.

" Oh but I must you see Kyuubi betrayed me by banishing me to the outer layers of this country and..." with as swing of his hand the sword sliced the baby open, " stole you."

" No, no, no, no," cried Minato as the blood from his baby dripped to the floor. Then an incredible pain resonated from his stomach once again._ Another baby? No it can't come not now. Not with this mad man ready to kill again_.

He tried not to push, but the baby came anyway. With a grunt the second child was born, another boy.

"Twins! How rare for a human/demon coupling."

Minato held the baby weakly, glaring at the snake man as he drew near.

" And what luck a perfect replica of you. Blonde hair, tan skin and look blue eyes. This one was well worth the wait," Orochimaru smiled wickedly as he took the baby forcibly from the mother's weakening grip.

"No, stop," trying to reach for his son. "Naruto!"

"Naruto? What an odd name. But if that is what you wish. Haha!

A crash down the hall alerted Orochimaru of the angry fox on his way. He turned to Minato and stabbed his sword through the weak man's stomach.

"Say goodbye to your child. He's mine now," he whispered into the dying man's ear as he crumpled to the ground. With that Orochimaru made for the window where he summoned a giant snake and disappeared. Minato crawled weakly to the window, vision blurring as Kyuubi burst through the door. Witnessing his mate call out a name with his last breathe, "Naruto."

**I know I am sorry for killing a baby but it was needed for the story**

**Anyways hope you like so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone who is STILL waiting for this story to update I apologize it has been a LONG month and I have been super busy and also my IPod sucks for writing on. Anyways on to the story! YAY!**

16 years later

While on the road a young man sat boredly on his black horse, watching as the forest rolled by, trying to ignore the annoying nagging of his friend riding across from him. This young man was Sasuke Uchiha the current lord of Konoha on the boarder of fire country. He was young for being a lord but his older brother decided he wanted to travel instead of govern a country. So at the tender age of 17 he was appointed lord and by his side was his long time friend Neji Hyuuga.

Today was a bothersome day for the young lord, he was on his way home after visiting the wind country since the king of fire country couldn't make it (again). Sasuke understood that the King was in mourning, but that was 16 years ago. Sasuke's parents were killed when he was 6 but he got over it. And that was why Neji was annoying him right now, saying that losing a mate and a child on the same night was tragic and that took time to heal no matter how long.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you even listening?" growled Neji

"Hmmmm?" Sasuke looked over," Yeah, sure."

Neji humphed, "You are impossible sometimes."

"I live to please!" Giving a wink.

Before Neji could counteract a yellow blur ran into his grey horse. The horse reared knocking Neji off. Sasuke looked over and saw a sight. The yellow blur was a young boy with sun blonde hair, tan skin and the most amazing blue eyes… that were wide with fear. The boy hissed in pain, that's when the lord noticed the blood on the boys arm. He jumped down from his horse then opened his mouth to ask if he was alright when shouts were heard from the direction the boy came from. A group of men, came onto the road surrounding them. Sasuke and Neji got into fighting stances waiting for the attack. One man attacked then the rest followed. It was 5 against 2 and the latter was winning, being trained from the age of 4 helped out a lot. After awhile the group of men started to withdraw seeing they couldn't win.

"So your Orochimaru's men", confirmed Neji seeing a tattoo of a white snake on one of the men's arms.

"Tell your master that he won't be getting this boy for his sick pleasures!" shouted Sasuke knowing too well that Orochimaru was a VERY sick and perverted man.

The men gave one last angry look at the 3 then ran back into the woods. Giving it a few minutes the 2 lost their stances and relaxed.

"Well that was fun," looking around at the damage the fight caused.

"Are you ok?" asked Sasuke seeing that the boy looked pale.

"I'm fine," the boy spoke weakly.

"You don't look fine," moving towards him. "Hey!" seeing the boy start to sway the boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, if Neji hadn't been behind him he would have hit the floor.

"Well I guess we better bring him with us," voiced Neji.

Getting back up on their horses after bandaging up the boy's arm they made their way back to Konaha not knowing of the impending trouble ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey been awhile, I know, been SUPER busy, doesn't help that I don't have a decent word on my IPad. Anyways here we go!**

After getting to the palace and getting the boy cleaned up by the healers it was now a waiting game. After a full 2 hours a healer came down to the lord's room.

"Your majesty, the boy you brought back is awake", the healer said while bowing.

"Thank you Sakura you may go now", Sasuke dismissed with a wave. Sakura bowed again then left while poorly hiding a blush. Sasuke made his way to the healing room. Once there he was met with quite a surprise. The boy he had saved was laughing up a storm with the healers that were present, acting as if he hadn't been hurt just 2 hours earlier.

Sasuke glared "Ahem." Nothing. "AHEM!" Nothing again. "**AHEM!**"

Everyone stopped and looked over at the agitated lord. The healers quickly bowed then scampered out as fast as they could. All that was left was the lord and boy, and what a sight he was. Sasuke saw bright blonde hair, like the sun, big blue eyes, like an endless sky, soft petal like lips, a lithe body with a tan made of golden light. Yes, he was a sight.

"What are you looking at teme?" voiced the boy rudely with narrowed eyes. And like that the moment was ruined, Sasuke glared back, "Nothing you baka!

"What did you call me teme?" screamed the boy.

"I called you a baka, baka!" Sasuke screamed back. They glared at each other a little longer before the boy turned in a huff away from the glowering lord. Sasuke glared heated a little longer before he took a big breath to calm down. After he composed himself he made his way over to the boy. The boy turned as he approached, glaring still. The lord sat in a chair by the boy's cot and took a deep breath, "What is your name boy?"

"It's rude to ask a person's name before addressing your own first," the boy glowered.

Sasuke glared, "Fine, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, Head of the house of Uchiha and Lord of the land of Fire. Now," Sasuke looked into the boy's eyes, "what is your name?"

The boy stared back, but with less menace, "My name is Naruto."

"That's it? Just Naruto."

Naruto glared, "Yes that's all. I have no house name, or title." Naruto looked away sadly, "I have no family."

Sasuke looked over the deflated boy sadly. Then an idea came to him.

"Well you can stay here if you'd like. There are many rooms and lots of jobs to do, once you're healed of course." Sasuke looked at the boy hopeful, he couldn't explain it but he was intrigued by Naruto.

Sasuke stared dazedly as Naruto broke out into a gentle smile that seemed to brighten up the room, "I would like that," and gave a light nod.

**That's it for now, **

**Ja ne(bye)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm up to 14 followers, SO CCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!**

**This was a spur of the moment story that came to me after watching a movie, if you can guess it you get an imaginary hug, yay! Anyways thank to all my followers and also a few who favorited (**is this even a word**) me, on with the show! **

It was 3 days later when the blonde was allowed to roam around, and he made quite the site, no it wasn't because of the big clumpy bandage on his arm that made it look worse than it should (found out it was broken). No it wasn't because of the blondes SUPER good looks, it was something that made everyone in the house feel like the world was going to end, no it wasn't the constant shouting matches between the two that made the staff wonder if they will find the blondes body somewhere.

It was that he can make the young lord actually**smile**, yes you heard it right. Lord Sasuke Uchiha can actually smile. Sure he has smirked and fake smiled during lord business, but NEVER a true smile. It was downright scary.

The blonde, Naruto had this way with making Sasuke really angry, then have him right out laughing right after. They acted like they have known each other for years instead of days, but the staff (except one, guess who) where happy that the young lord was finally happy after such a hard life.

"So where are the rest of the Uchiha?" asked Naruto after a long tour from the lord himself around the house. Sasuke stiffened. Naruto looked questionably up at him as a flash of sadness crossed his dark eyes.

"Gone," Came the slightly choked response. Naruto touched Sasuke's hand lightly, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked down into Naruto's sad eyes, putting a hand on the blondes' cheek, "It's okay, it happened a long time ago. When I was little, about 6 or 7, my family was killed in one night. All that was left was me and my older brother Itachi."

"Why isn't your brother Lord?" Naruto asked now just hearing about the older Uchiha.

"Because he's traveling, so we're told," spoke a voice around the corner. Neji made his appearance shortly after, smirking slightly, "But its okay Sasuke here makes a way better leader anyways."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "It's been a few days so you might not remember, this," pointing at Neji, "is the annoying friend that NEVER leaves me alone, Neji Hyuuga." Neji gives a dramatic bow.

"Very nice to meet you, I am Naruto," bowing dramatically back. Sasuke gives a gentle smile, which quickly changes to a glare when Neji gives a dramatic scream, "You're not Sasuke!" Naruto snickers.

Sasuke walks away while the two follow, still snickering.

"So Naruto," spoke up Neji after a while, "what's with the tattoo on your wrist?"

Sasuke turns around spotting the tattoo of a strange character (Japanese kanji) on the inside of blondes' wrist as Naruto looks at it, "I've always had it. I think it's a birthmark or something."

"I see, sorry," Neji apologized looking away sheepishly.

"No, it's okay. No one has just ever asked me about it before," Naruto explained giving a gentle smile.

"Anyways," spoke up Sasuke. The others looked up and spotted Sasuke standing near a closed grand doorway. Knowing the door, Neji went to stand on Sasuke's other side, "this is the grand treasury of the Great Uchiha household."

Opening the doors Naruto was astounded by all the gold, gems, diamonds, relics and what-knots in the treasury. Sasuke gave Naruto a short description off all the different relics in the room. At the last one which was covered under a cloth made of silk.

"And this is the grand jewel of the whole Uchiha lineage," Neji moves the cloth showing an eye ball size blood red ruby with 3 circular black opals in the middle, "The Sharingan!"

**And that's it for now, I made a few changes in the last chapter because of an error I made in addressing certain people. But hope you like it, more soon.**

**Ja ne (bye)**

**For now**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I know it's been forever since I last updated and a few were getting impatient, but I'm here now with ****2 new chapters.**

**Let's begin!**

"The Sharingan?" asked Naruto.

Neji looked at the blonde like he was crazy, "Yeah, The Sharingan is one of the 2 main gems in fire country. The other is the Byakugan which is housed in my cousin's estate." Naruto nodded at this, gesturing to continue. "So, legend has it that the 2 gems once were actual eyes that held immense power, inherited by every descendant until Sasuke's great, great, great grandfather Madara used a special spell to rid the 2 clans of their power, thinking it to great of a power for one clan to possess. The clans were angered by this and had him killed and from his blood formed the 2 gems. One as red as blood with 6 black commas in it and an ivory one with lines in the middle **(sorry best way I can describe them)**"

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, "Another legend tells of a time when the gems will become one with the clans again, when the time was right. Whenever that is?"

The two teens looked over at the blonde who had moved closer to the gem looking at it sadly. Sasuke moved closer, "Naruto, you ok?"

He blonde nodded and asked to leave. The tour continued till dinner and by the time they sat down Naruto was sure he only remembered half of it the Uchiha estate was enormous. After a quiet dinner the two said goodnight to Neji who had to return to his own estate and made their way to bed. Stopping at a door Sasuke motioned for Naruto to head in. The room was huge a big king sized bed, a whole wall piled with books, a big dresser, chair and desk and a large shoji door leading out to a private garden with a pond and bloomed sakura tree.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief, "This is my room?" Sasuke nodded. "Why so much, I have no family name, you don't even know me, I'm no one!"

Sasuke approached the confused blonde and gave him a gentle hug, mindful of the bandage and sling, "Yes, it is true I don't know you and that you have no status in this world." The Uchiha held Naruto back to look into his gorgeous blue gems for eyes, "But there's something about you that makes me want to be near you," Sasuke looked away, "With you."

Naruto looked shocked for a second then gently smiled turning the lord's head to look at him again, "I feel the same way, I don't know how or why. But me too."

The young lord gave the blonde a mind shattering smile that would have had the whole estate in a dead faint from shock. Sasuke held Naruto close with his hand ruffling the soft, blonde hair, "Thank you."

**Again I am SO SORRY I hate having to write on my tablet and I only have so much time to come to the library. So thanks for the comments and I will finish this story! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again second chapter. GO!**

After their somewhat confession to each other the two couldn't be found apart unless the young lord had lordly things to do, then Naruto could be found around the estate helping where he could and making friends with all. One day Sasuke was asked to go to the palace for an annual meeting with all high status in fire country.

Being forced to go by Neji, who had to accompany his cousin Hinata head of the Hyuuga household, asked Naruto if he would like to **accompany **him (hehe). The following day the four headed out by carriage. Naruto and Hinata became fast friends along the way, helping the young Lady through her shyness.

It was a short carriage ride for the Hyuuga and Uchiha lands were right near the borders of the Fire King (that's what they call him). Naruto looked out in awe at the grand scheme of the palace as it got closer. Reaching the entrance the four made their way out of the carriage, through the enormous doors and down a scheme of halls. Naruto was left in the room assigned to the Uchiha as the rest of the high classes made their way to the meeting room.

After a while Naruto got bored his arm was feeling better being only bandaged now made his way out of the room to explore. After a few more endless halls and rooms he came upon a room covered in dust and full of white drapes.

But what caught his eye was the big painting at the end of the room. It was dark so he opened a blind and was shocked to see an older version of himself. It was a painting of a gorgeous man with golden sunshine hair, sapphire blue eyes, a light tan that made him glow and a slender frame.

Naruto continued to look at the painting when a booming voice made him spin around. In the door was an angry looking man with long blood red hair, a light tan, muscular and bright red eyes narrowed in anger, then shock. What surprised him the most was the matching fox ears and nine tails, the blonde looked with a mixture of fear and awe.

The man on the other hand only saw red, how dare this boy intrude on his queen's room, until the boy spun around and he was faced with disbelief. Standing before him was a younger version of his queen.

The man made his way slowly inside not taking his eyes of the boy, "Minato?"

The boy looked around then pointed at himself, "M-m-me?"

Then the man turned angry again and rushed the scared blonde pinning him to the wall, "WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE MINATO?" Then he took a long sniff of the boys' hair and growled, "**WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SMELL OF THAT DEVIL SNAKE ON YOU?**" The blonde just continued to look fearfully into the man's eyes. Then a door was slammed open, the man was dragged away and Naruto found himself in a warm, gentle embrace. Knowing now he was safe, he looked over at the angry, crazed man waiting for what would happen next.

**And their you go till next time**

**Ja ne (bye**


End file.
